


Partita

by Vesper Linder (ElfriedeMagdaleneHolger)



Series: Musical Historical Research [1]
Category: Amadeus (1984), Mozart and Salieri-Пушкин
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfriedeMagdaleneHolger/pseuds/Vesper%20Linder
Summary: 肉，嗯，坎特雷拉的后续





	Partita

**Author's Note:**

> 模糊处理背景，萨聚聚微时生平参考英扎。
> 
> 严重警告:有亵渎基督教信仰的描写，非常非常严重那种，还请基督教徒千万别看!!!!
> 
> 鉴于我以前开车都是意识流所以这一次我已经很尽量督促自己写出……嗯你要的感觉了……

萨列里也年轻的时候，他对音乐的渴望对未来的期望也就是正常的爱乐少年所应有的模样。爱好可以被理解，未来不能，萨列里粗暴的父亲还曾试图劝说儿子去当一个神父。

生活过早的磨砺使他懂得如何妥协辗转，更何况他喜爱唱诗班的感觉，他沉迷于巴赫的平均律。白天唱圣歌，学习神的法典，日日沐浴在悲悯的牺牲雕像和圣母的眼泪之下，他决意要把一生都献给上帝，不是以神职的形式，而是以旋律。

他相信上帝更愿意听见的是创造的惊奇，而非他带来人间的圣迹。萨列里有他作为凡人所应有的才气，还有他作为凡人所艳羡和努力的方向——那个闻名全欧洲的神童，在他已经快要变声的时候仍是一个小小的团子，已经能蒙着眼睛弹奏出完整的协奏曲了。萨列里看着传出的他的画像天真纯洁犹如年轻圣母所怀抱的幼年耶稣，赤裸着他小小的洁白的身体，眼里却有大人般慈悲的心怀。

他快要变声了，这就意味着女神逐渐能操纵他开始发育的身体，怀抱他从干瘪到挺拔的身躯。小小的弗朗切斯科变得气宇不凡，仪表堂堂，眼睛里属于孩童的最后一丝稚气从记忆里脱下来。新生的情欲之火无处可安放，他遇见过一些美丽的女孩，包括未来成为他妻子的那个女人。但更多的时候他都在与这巨大的变化做斗争:他失去了他的音符，现在他的脑子是一团迂腐的浆糊，充斥着金钱，预算，女人，焦躁的性，对神的忏悔，唯独没有音符，他认为这是上帝在惩罚他违背自己的诺言，因为他在苏美尔的半身女神前几乎毫无招架之力。处于同样年龄的教堂自然不止仅有他一个屏息压抑的苦行者，明目张胆的画册传递甚至更为明显。萨列里就是在这时候第一次接触到那副指引他未来的银版画册，往后多年回忆起此时也只能慨叹命运的离奇。

十几个穿着黑衣的少年此刻如邪怪舞蹈般晃动着，圣母的图片被他们纷纷抢走，圣子的图片零零散散地放在被抢剩下的地上——上帝啊，不，撒旦啊，为什么还会有圣子的画像?

自达芬奇以后，没人再会按照中世纪千年死寂的岩版画风绘画，但这并不意味着教堂内允许圣子与圣母被那些画家用希腊神的欲望所诠释。

那圣母身上仅下身半掩着一根裹布，柔软微蓬的腹部和浑圆的乳房大咧咧地暴露在背景的山水之中。萨列里的脸火烧火燎地隐藏在黑暗中，他想要立马逃开，这是一杯刺骨的毒药。幸好他没手拙拿上一张，但这里所有的人都没有离开，萨列里在一片幽灵之中进退两难，仿佛全世界的欲望正理直气壮地向他大胆示威。这是违背常识的，这是不敬的——然而他们身后真正圣洁的那张耶稣像还在流泪，这是罪恶的，美好的——他鬼使神差地捡起了一张圣子的画像，然后立马为自己的反应而羞愧，悔恨不已。

画中的耶稣却与阿波罗相似，一头刺眼的金发在灰暗的全调中突兀地散发柔和的光芒，但他比阿波罗更加瘦弱，更加惹人怜爱，阿波罗的男性力量之美在这里是另一番模样。神子理所当然还是殉道者——“献身”的另一个意思，这里的耶稣连裹身布都不见了，那邪恶的挺翘着的器官终于像一阵洪水猛兽一般抓住了他的心，在萨列里十几岁的时候，在他中年以为自己几乎要就此平淡此生之后。

他惊恐地发现，那个罪恶的物什，第一次无法克制地因为不洁的印刷品而蠢蠢欲动地叫嚣着。

他因为撒旦的玩笑而始终觉得是有罪的，但没人会发现有罪，教义不允许男子相奸，也不鼓励泛滥的情欲。萨列里可以在外装饰为一个不缺情人的宫廷分子，也自然能利用这一套虚情假意的恭维和礼节逃避男女之间的交合。

命运就是如此黑色幽默，他们给他送来了一个天使，或者说，一个神子，然后让燃烧着嫉妒，困惑，还有欲望的犹大射杀了他。

用来自波吉亚家族的秘药，乱伦和阴谋结合出来的世界上最邪恶的胎儿，去侵蚀这个天使。

但他醒过来了，萨列里知道自己没有放到过量。他愚昧，他懦弱，他甚至不知道他自己想要那个天使死去还是活着，但唯有一点可以肯定，那天使的气息未尽，他摇晃着试图支起自己的上半身，眼睛将开未开，一副刚刚下凡的模样，眼神纯洁柔软得让他惊悚地感受到二十多年前那阴暗潮湿的房间内阴恻的唱诗班的疯狂盛宴。萨列里只能紧紧地抱住他，把自己的嘴唇堵在那微微开合的淡色唇瓣上，一点一点地撬开珍珠的壳，把外皮与内华剥离殆尽。

我会下地狱的，年长的音乐家心脏几乎在抖动，我亵渎了神子，我亵渎了音乐。

他把音乐家打横抱起走向卧室。年轻人已经渐渐地清醒了一些，怯怯地试探着:“我在您家里睡着了?”萨列里的眼睛亮得他胆战心惊，他意识到那个密闭的，被拉下重重帷幔的空间所代表的暗示和预言。他的卧室也是他的告解室，他想再也不会有比他的大师更虔诚更疯狂的信徒。

他把天才放在床上，仅扯开他的领巾和衣扣露出胸口。小作曲家茫然无比，他下意识地在胸口划着十字。“阿门，”萨列里颤抖的声音制止他的求救，他把音乐家的手拿开，用舌头反反复复勾勒从左至右，从上至下的那个符号。萨列里的舌头在中心时，年轻人感觉自己正被分为两半，他的大师要杀了他，从心口把他劈开。但当他的舌头逐渐游弋到左边的红樱时，天使紧绷的身体却突然松懈下来，他突然开始哭泣，为了羞耻般的快感，为了被冷落的另一端。他不记得多少年的多少日或许别人也给他做过一样的事情，但一旦身上的人变成了他亲爱的萨列里大师，他仍感受到新鲜的冲动调动着情绪的烦恼。

他的大师用手解决了另一边的问题，年轻人嗯嗯啊啊呻吟不停，脸颊和胸口一片泛红。他开始神游天外——他的大师也同样深爱着他，爱得甚至想要杀死他，冰冷的液体灌入喉咙的恐惧犹哽在喉。现在他的舌头就停留在这个位置，他只停了几秒，满意地感受到被挟持者微妙的恐惧和渴望，在喉结处落下一个吻。

他是安全的，他接受了这个讯息，额头上的冷汗结成水珠冷静下来，下半身同样也湿润得一塌糊涂。修长的指尖挑开碍事纠结的腰带，萨列里灼热的眼睛仿佛已经抚摸遍他赤裸的下体。他此刻的惊疑和恐惧放到了最大，这不确定性甚至超越了他对那杯毒酒的怀疑，毫无疑问他爱萨列里，但他的大师俨然变了一个人，从那平日庄重的眼里迸出来的既有他所期待的温柔迷恋更多是别的他不懂的脱离了掌控的信息。他想跑想尖叫想马上推开那个越靠越近的男人，但他动弹不得只能发出声音推在他身上的动作宛如邀请。

“您，您爱我吗？”他吸着眼泪问这句话，正在他大腿内侧作乱的年长者为之一滞。回头时眼睛里已经满是怜惜和忧伤。

“看在上帝的份上，”他又品尝了一下年轻人的舌头，满意地看见那张精致的脸再次因为缺氧而羞怯地变红，“没有人能拒绝音乐本身。”

他的缪斯突然有了气力把他推开，他想要抓回那个似乎意图逃跑的天使但天使本人安抚他留在原处，那个年轻人醒来后第一次完全地支起了身子，把身上除得只剩下松垮挂着的衬衫，然后跪在床上，面对着他张开双臂。

“快来抓住我吧。”

他看着萨列里，然后头轻轻地垂下了，萨列里明白献祭开始了。他随手抓起卧室床头柜上他的十字架塞在天使的嘴里，用蛇的语言告诉他乖孩子一直咬着他否则将会面临惩罚，结果那孩子因为过于激动咬不到十几秒就松掉了它。他用年轻人前端湿润的液体做了润滑让他的甬道变得容易接受，那年轻人还咿咿呀呀地念着祷告词。他恶趣味一般地告诉那个年轻人不要念词，来唱歌吧。年轻人被猛然刺入的硕大激出了哭腔，他哆哆嗦嗦甜蜜地喘息着问萨列里要要让他唱什么曲子。

“你的c小调弥撒——”

“不，不，那太亵渎了!”年轻人眼泪汪汪地恳求他，第一下又重又狠地把他的敏感点折服到模糊了神智，他知道自己接下来已经无法控制流出的液体，“不要，我没写完——啊！”

第二下第三下如重重的雨点一样打下来，快感从内芯如湖面上帝的波纹一样炸裂。年轻人几乎难以说话，而他的爱人还在不停地逼迫他，苛责他，他以为自己已经要到了极限，但实际上才刚刚开始。毒蛇的信子还从耳垂边挑逗过来，“快，睁开眼睛看看你前面。”于是他仅剩的服从替他做出了决定，他发现自己的眼前是一副基督受难图，但画面上的神子既不庄重，也不慈悲，而像个沉浸在痛苦本身之欲望的迷惘者。小音乐家感觉不仅仅是这幅躯体，他内心荫蔽的通道也被这个人用羞耻的硕大给探开了。呻吟越发高昂，身上的人动作就越快，他的腿缠着他的脖子越勾越紧。神像边的蜡烛还流着晶莹的泪水，被房间的主人一把抓住挪到另一边去，偶然滚落的几滴烛泪滴在音乐家的锁骨上引起了尖叫，凝固成血。身后的冲击一直持续，甚至在他感觉逐渐变得极端敏锐，内壁开始抽搐之时加快了速度。他甚至已经无法正常言语，满天关于神像和毒酒的幻想以及飘飘欲仙的生理反应彻底打败了他，他无法想象自己的表情变得餍足而松弛，当下的脑子里只有不可思议的收缩和深入，突然涌进的温暖液体和秘密被照见的羞耻。毫无疑问，沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特浑身上下已经无一处没有安东尼奥·萨列里的痕迹，从身体到心灵，从心灵到灵魂。

而他仍是急切地用自己的嘴去找他的大师，抱他的人给他一个感激而温柔的吻，莫扎特今日最后一次流泪，怀抱着感激与宽容之心。他终于没有被死神的伎俩勾走，萨列里大师不会害他，坎特雷拉量多为毒，量少怀春。为这个过于渴求而一时糊涂设下的局，他甚至保佑一丝赞许之感。

而安东尼奥，更不会告诉他量的缺失不过是个意外。他如此顺心地改变了本意，再一次进入那个湿漉漉的穴口，在身下人的辗转呻吟中拿起了刚放在另一边的烛台。

END.


End file.
